Pen Pal From Another Planet
Pen Pal From Another Planet is the first half of the sixth episode of the second season of Wild Grinders, and the first half of the 32nd episode overall. Overview Jack Knife is always texting his new pen pal. Lil Rob thinks his friend is being punk'd, but the truth may be more out of this world...literally. Synopsis Lil Rob is testing the air to make sure that they will perform an "anti-grav velocity". So Rob and Meaty test it, but their underpants were hanging on the pole. The underpants tear up and get hit by Jack Knife, who is too busy texting his mysterious pen pal named Glerb with his "kid-spelling" toy. The Grinders do not even believe in Jack Knife however, but they are molesting him that Glerb is fictitious, and thought that Jay Jay is fooling him on purpose. Jack argued that Glerb is real! The Grinders attempt to record Jack Knife's belief on Glerb, with Meaty's video camera helmet. A hint was revealed that a word, "tuner", is on Jack Knife's paper; Rob was able to ponder that Jay Jay wished for a new stereo, just like Glerb. Meanwhile, the secret agents are plotting to follow the Grinders. Jay Jay was held captive by Lil Rob, but Jay Jay reveals that he doesn't molest Jack Knife, before Glerb is capable of viewing the Grinders' world. Interrupted by a chuckle, it was Stubford, playing with his device. Stubford gets ran over by a bush that cover his face with unusual liquid. He then heads back, but ran over by the two agents. The Grinders head to Stubford' mansion, asking for sugar to bake, but Stubford is not gullible of it. Behind Stubford are Lil Rob and Meaty, preparing to steal Stubford's device, but they are knocked spinningly. Jay Jay gets another chance to stall Stubford with a yarn, but he barely fell for that. Spitball is able to stall Stubford with door keys. However, Stubford finds out that Rob is stealing his kiddy device. Rob proves that he is provoking Jack Knife, but Stubford get attentive to the yarn and keys. Glerb announces that they will meet at the satellite, which Goggles mentioned that it is located at the radio tower. The Grinders, especially Stubford, made it to the radio tower, until suddenly, a beam sprouts out, which reveals an astronaut. The astronaut strip out of his silly costumes, and now reveal himself as Glerb. Jack Knife is now correct on the Grinders. The mommy ship will be able to pick up Glerb, but the agents are following him. The Grinders tells the agents that Stubford is the alien, which he arrest him. THe mommy ship arrives to pick up Glerb, and even Jack Knife. In the mommy ship, Jack Knife and Glerb were skating in anti-gravity, and Santa Claus and the other holiday mascots were skating. Characters Main Characters *Lil Rob *Meaty *Jack Knife *Jay Jay *Emo Crys *Spitball *Goggles *Stubford Hucksterball *Glerb Supporting Characters *Jim (pictured) *Agents 1 & 2 from Area 50 and 1/2 *Santa Claus *Tooth Fairy *Easter Bunny *Bigfoot *Leprechaun Major Events *Glerb makes his first appearance. *The agents from 50 and 1/2 are seen in their casual garments. Trivia *Jack Knife is shown to speak Japanese for the second time, since Grindbox 1080, even though he is dumb. *Jack Knife quotes that his friends think that they don't believe in Santa Claus to them, then at the end, the holiday mascots make their appearances. **It should be possible to make an episode that the Grinders do not believe in Santa Claus and the others. ***On the other hand, Squatch Grinder and Grinder Claus are the two episodes to be responsible to make the Grinders encounter a famous mascot. ***The following episode is The Luck of the Grindish, which they've encountered a leprechaun, but he was designed to be a different character though. **The Grinders, but Jack Knife, have hardly met the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny in this episode. Gallery Before Glerb.png|The Grinders, before meeting Glerb Holiday Skaters.png|The holiday mascots are skateboarding. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders